An example in which a magnetic head is combined with a conductive film to improve performance of the head by use of an eddy current flowing through the conductive film has been described, for example, in "Minimization of Inductance of Head by Magnetic Shielding Effect" written in page 115 of the "17th Japan Applied Magnetic Engineering Society Proceedings". In the prior art, a surface of a ferrite head core for a VTR is covered with a non-magnetic conductive film. A magnetic flux which will leak through the film to an outside space of the head core is confined in the head core by the magnetic shielding effect due to an eddy current loss. This reduces the head inductance and hence improves efficiency of the core. In this example, surfaces of a coil and a core of the VTR ferrite head are covered with copper films to improve the head efficiency.
Additionally, an example in which an end portion of an upper magnetic pole has a reversely tapered contour when viewed from a side of a sliding surface has been described in "Dual Stripe Magnetoresistive Heads for High Density Recording" written in pages 303 to 308 of the "IEEE Transactions On Magnetics", Vol. 30, No. 2, March 1994. Since the recording head of the conventional example includes head poles manufactured through a plating procedure, the end portions are formed with a surface having a reversely tapered contour rather than an exactly vertical contour. However, peripherals of magnetic poles are sandwiched with regions of an insulating alumina protective layer.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional example related to the present invention. FIG. 9 includes an insulative layer (non-conductive film) 14.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a narrow-track magnetic head and a magnetic memory apparatus using a recording head in which magnetic saturation in the end portion of the pole due to minimization of track width of the recording head is prevented to thereby enable a narrow-track recording on a medium having a high coercive force and which implements a high-speed transfer, large-capacity magnetic recording method associated with a high-frequency recording operation with reduced write blur.